


Can I Kiss You?

by whenshewrites



Series: A Collection of One-Shots and Tumblr Prompts [82]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is a Failwolf, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Derek, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pack Bonding, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, The Pack Being Idiots, The Pack Ships It, Truth or Dare, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenshewrites/pseuds/whenshewrites
Summary: Derek should've stayed out of pack truth or dare. But he had a weak moment.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: A Collection of One-Shots and Tumblr Prompts [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956889
Comments: 18
Kudos: 705





	Can I Kiss You?

“... Can I kiss you?”

Derek hated his betas. So much.

He should’ve known better than to agree to a pack camping trip and of course, one of them had decided it was a good idea to do some pack bonding, which came with the addition of wolfsbane infused alcohol. Derek hadn’t taken enough shots to feel drunk, but he had drunk enough to feel dizzy when Stiles asked  _ that _ question, amber eyes glowing slightly in the fading light.

He hated truth or dare. And his betas. Especially his betas.

Especially Erica.

She watched him with a smirk on her lips, leaning up against Boyd’s side. Because Stiles was an idiot who chose dare way too often and now he was looking at Derek nervously, anxiety tinging his scent. To Derek’s silence, Stiles’s cheeks turned pink and he ducked his head in embarrassment.

“Or not, it’s fine—”

“No way,” Erica said, the smirk slipping from her lips as she gave Derek a warning look. “You chose dare, Stilinski. Come on, Derek, don’t be the one to chicken out.”

Derek glowered, heart thudding against his chest. He knew all the other werewolves could hear it, but things just weren’t fair. His betas knew how he—  _ fuck—  _ they knew how he felt. Truth or dare wasn’t supposed to expose him like this.

“Not here,” Derek mumbled. Stiles blinked.

“What?”

“Not here,” Derek said again. Erica’s smirk came back full-fledged and he glared at her. Sitting beside the beta, Lydia rolled her eyes. 

“Okay, Stiles and Derek, you two are out of the circle. Go do your thing and then— and only then— come back. Got it? Now, who’s next? Scott, truth or dare.” 

Stiles looked a little panicked. Setting his jaw, Derek pushed himself up and stalked off toward the tents. He heard Stiles wait for a few painstaking moments before the teen scrambled up and started after him, shooting Erica a quick  _ ‘I hate you’ _ whisper first _.  _ Derek’s heart sunk and he ducked out of sight of the betas.

He wished he’d drunk a little more. At least then, he couldn’t pretend like this wasn’t just for the sake of the game and— and— and, well, Derek hated his betas. So much.

“Hey, dude,” Stiles said, stumbling around the tent. “I just wanted to say that—”

“We don’t have to do this,” Derek said, cutting him off. Stiles froze mid-sentence and his face did something weird. His scent soured and for some reason, the teen’s shoulders slumped. Wetting his lips, Stiles nodded.

“Sure, yeah, right, that’s exactly what I was going to say.”

“Right,” Derek said, feeling like there was a hole in his stomach. He shuffled his feet and glanced at the ground. “If we move far enough away, they won’t even notice and—”

“It’s fine, dude,” Stiles said, looking miserable. “I can just tell them I chickened out. It’s no big deal.”

“You can tell them it was my fault,” Derek said. He felt a little sick. “Tell them you didn’t want to.”

Stiles’s eyes flashed. His scent soured even more. “Right.”

“Right.”

“Sure.”

Stiles stood there for a moment. Then he nodded and squared his shoulders, starting to turn away. But he hesitated after only one step and turned back around, eyes flashing a little. Derek blinked. 

“Or,” Stiles said. “We could do it.”

Derek’s throat closed. The last thing he wanted to be was a pity case, clenching his hands into fists. “Stiles, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?” Stiles said, looking angry. “Would it be so bad to kiss me, Sourwolf? Even for the sake of a dare?”

“I’m not kissing you for the  _ sake _ of a  _ dare.” _

“Right,” Stiles said. He laughed bitterly and Derek winced, sure he should’ve said something different. That he didn’t want pity and he didn’t need pity. He was a grown werewolf, dammit, a game of truth or dare wasn’t going to make him dissolve into tears like a teenage girl.

“Just tell them you didn’t want to,” he said. Stiles crossed his arms.

“You really think I can lie to a bunch of werewolves?”

Derek blinked. “What?”

“I tell them that,” Stiles said, amber eyes bright with irritation. “And they know that it was the opposite way around. Cause Derek Hale would never be caught dead kissing a spastic teenager, right? I’m nineteen, Derek, I’m not some kid anymore.”

Derek just stared at him. Stiles’s words were taking their time sinking in.

“Fine,” Stiles said, turning around. “Whatever.”

“Wait,” Derek said, still staring. “You want to kiss me?”

Stiles turned back to glare at him. Derek nearly flinched under the heat of it. “Seriously, Sourwolf? Are you really asking me that?”

“You want to kiss me.”

“Oh sure,” Stiles said. “Let’s say it again. Dude, what the hell?”

“You,” Derek said once more, because sometimes the third time was the charm. “Want to kiss me?”

“I’m leaving,” Stiles said, turning on his heel again. But snapping back to reality, Derek caught his arm and Stiles spun back around, glaring. “Dude, I swear to god, if you say it again--”

Derek cut him off, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Stiles’s own. Stiles made a noise of surprise and Derek started to pull away, when suddenly Stiles was catching him by the neck and pulling him closer. Derek melted into the touch, a growl rumbling in his throat, and Stiles shuddered.

Derek totally hadn’t thought about this before, but it was exactly like he’d imagined. Stiles’s lips were soft, but he pressed forward feverishly. He tasted like cinnamon and chocolate from the smores, and Derek thought it was perfect. Maybe not the perfect circumstance, but it’d make sense truth or dare was what it’d take.

“Derek,” Stiles gasped, pulling away an inch. “Derek, the betas can hear everything and--”

“Don’t care,” Derek said, kissing him again. Stiles keened and that sent shivers straight down Derek’s spine again. The pack be damned, they’d sent them up for this.

Except the pack was a bunch of assholes.

“Okay!” Erica called, her voice ringing through the air. “Consider the dare fulfilled! Get your thirsty asses back to the fire or we’re banning you two from playing ever again.”

Stiles pulled back with a sigh and Derek growled in frustration. The teen’s eyes were a little distant and he looked daze, a satisfied smile on his face. But then he blinked a few times and shook his head, and gave Derek a careful look. Stiles’s scent turned nervous again. “You wanted to do that, right?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot.”

“But… your idiot?”

“My idiot,” Derek agreed. Stiles grinned. 

_ “I _ wanted to kiss  _ you _ , Sourwolf. Care to repeat that three more times or so?”

Derek flashed his eyes, leaning forward to kiss him again, and Stiles squeaked. From beyond the tents, he could hear a series of groans. 

“Erica,” Isaac said. “This is your fault.”

“My fault? I was trying to help! The sexual tension was unbearable.”

“Yeah, but now it’s going to actually be sexual--”

Derek blocked them out, carding his hand through Stiles’s hair. It was as soft as he’d always thought; not that he ever thought about it. Ever. Not once. And he still hated his betas. 

A little less now, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt; 'can I kiss you?' and it kinda got away from me. But I hope you all enjoyed! Of courses, comments and the support you guys leave makes my day <3 Stay safe!
> 
> Come hang with me on Tumblr! 
> 
> [tumblr dumpser](https://when-she-writes-stuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
